


Clandestine Acts

by whiteroses77



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Canary asks for help on a mission, with unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clandestine Acts

TITLE: Clandestine Acts  
PAIRING: Clark/Dinah/Oliver, Clark/Oliver  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose) RATING: NC-17  
WORDCOUNT: 5550  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Black Canary asks for help on a mission, with unexpected results.

~*~

When Black Canary came to him wanting him to help her out on a mission, Oliver had reluctantly turned her down, he suggested that she postpone the mission until he returned. Not that he had wanted to say no to such a beautiful woman, it was just that he had spent so long living and doing business from Metropolis, that his Star City, Queen Industries executives and shareholders and been getting antsy. Oliver had even heard through the grapevine that there might be a coup, to replace him as CEO. He’d had to go out there and sort it out.

It had taken a few days; he had compromised and agreed to delegate more responsibilities to the board members, it gave them more confidence and it allowed Oliver more free time for his Green Arrow duties and it allowed him to return to Metropolis without any worries about the future of his company.

When he returned to the Watchtower, he was told that Black Canary had decided not to wait for his return, believing her mission was too important to hang around for days waiting for him to back her up.

Dinah’s determination and fearlessness were the attributes that made her such a formidable super-heroine, and an incredible woman; however, Oliver really wished she had waited for him to return. The situation that Dinah had described to him was serious, even for a hero of Black Canary’s skill to handle.

Black Canary had been investigating the disappearances of a whole list of women over the last few weeks. The only characteristic’s they had in common was that they were all young, single, and that in every case at least one person, whether it be neighbour, friend or co-worker described their social/sexual behaviour as loose, party girl or promiscuous. None however was involved in the sex industry. Only that they enjoyed the attention of men and were not afraid to act upon their desires.

They had all left their homes in good health, ready for a night out, and they were only missed when none of them arrived for work, or when a friend or family member couldn’t contact them the next day.

Dinah’s plan was to trawl the bars in the neighbourhoods of the missing women, and play bait, hoping to tempt the assailants into trying to take her and getting a body full of pain in return. She had wanted Oliver to back her up; however, that hardheaded woman had to go out there alone, didn’t she?

Oliver returned home, changed clothes into something appropriate for going to the low-end joints that Dinah had gone to investigate. He hoped Dinah hadn’t gotten herself into trouble. He went to several bars in his search without finding her. He entered a place, which was more than a dive; Oliver’s first thought was that maybe the women who had disappeared should’ve frequented more high-class establishments.

His thoughts came to a stuttered halt as he spotted the lady he was looking for, his mouth fell open as his gaze lingered over Dinah Lance. He was used to seeing Dinah in her uniform, those legs in her fishnets stockings were something a man couldn’t ignore, and in her day-to-day life, she always dressed classy, but he’d never seen her like this.

She wore her hair flowing, her lips painted fire engine red, she wore a skimpy black dress with gold accessories, a necklace and bangles on her wrists. Damn, she looked fucking sexy!

He was here for back up only, so he found a place at the bar, he ordered a beer and observed her without letting Dinah know he was here. He watched in fond amusement as Dinah, danced alone in the middle of the dance floor, to a soft rock beat, her arms were raised above her head, showing off her figure, drawing the amorous attention of the male patrons. At one point, she teetered on her stilettos, and then caught herself and giggled and then resumed her dancing. Oliver grinned; she was very good at playing drunk.

Oliver took another sip of his beer and then his attention caught when a dark haired man moved out of the crowd and approached Dinah; he sidled up behind her and wrapped his arms around her midriff. Oliver went on alert, but he relaxed slightly when Dinah leaned back into the man’s embrace. Of course, this was the whole point of the mission, she had to appear willing to anyone watching. He observed them dance suggestively, Dinah rolling her ass back against the man’s groin repeatedly.

Wow, Dinah really would do anything to see justice done, wouldn’t she?

Oliver saw Dinah turn in his arms so they were face-to-face and then her hands went to the guy’s ass and squeezed it. Then they moved around as they danced and Oliver saw the guy’s face for the first time. His eyes widened, fuck!

Clark…?

Oliver’s eyes passed over them, coming to focus on Dinah’s hands grasping Clark’s ass. Although, he was shocked to see it, he understood in an instant what was going on. Obviously, when Oliver had turned her down, she had roped Clark in as back up instead. Or more likely, she insisted on continuing the mission and Clark had demanded to back her up. After all, that was one of Clark’s more annoying habits, wasn’t it? But also, the reason he was their team leader, he always wanted to look after everyone, even when they believed they didn’t need his assistance.

Though, he was surprised that Clark had agreed to make an exhibition of his self, knowing that not all of Clark Kent’s shyness was an act. He was also surprised to see what being back up for Dinah’s mission had entailed, if he had known it might’ve persuaded him to postpone his trip to Star City.

He knew that Dinah couldn’t be in safer hands than with Clark Kent. He knew he could just go home now and get some sleep after his long flight from Star City to Metropolis. However, two things stopped him leaving, one was the chance of some butt kicking action, however, the other more alluring thing was, observing Dinah and Clark and wanting to see what their little show entailed.

So, he sat back and ordered another beer, and he watched his friends play their parts.

Clark and Dinah left the dance floor, they made the way over to the pool table, and they set up a rack and played pool. He saw Dinah play teasingly with the cue, trailing her fingers down the length of it, blowing the chalk off the end while keeping eye contact with Clark, and then she set up a shot. Clark came in behind her and moulded himself to her back, he whispered something in her ear, and then Dinah laughed flirtatiously, then Clark spun her around aggressively, and he kissed her hard. Dinah responded to the kiss unreservedly.

Shit, wow!

Clark picked her up and sat her on the edge of the pool table, and they kissed again, Clark grasped her thigh with his large hand and Dinah wrapped her leg around his waist. Oliver saw their tongues playing against each other’s. He saw that Clark’s face was flushed. God, he looked so turned on. He pushed Dinah back against the pool table, his hand sliding up her body and he massaged her breast and then he bowed his head and his mouth was at her cleavage, and Dinah’s red painted mouth opened in pleasure.

Shit!

Oliver felt himself harden in his pants at the sight, damn; they looked as if they were really enjoying this, maybe a little too much. From behind him, the bartender called out, “Hey, you two, stop that or get out, find a room if you’re that desperate!”

Dinah and Clark both looked up towards the bar at the same time, that’s when they both saw Oliver sitting there. He saw Clark’s eyes widen in surprise, and then he ducked his gaze away, while Dinah seemed to be caught off-guard a moment and then she wiggled her way from under Clark and then headed for the door in what looked like mortification.

Oliver’s gut instinct was to go after her, but as he stood up from his barstool, a hand grasped his bicep, Oliver turned towards Clark, who was shaking his head minutely, and then Oliver understood, what Dinah and Clark had just done was the lure and now Dinah had gone out there to be the bait.

Oliver said, “It looks as though you crashed and burned with that one, buddy…” he tilted his head to the bar, “…You want a beer.”

Clark played along; he shrugged and sighed dejectedly, “Why the hell not.”

They sat there a while and then Clark stated casually, “She’s been picked up.”

Oliver frowned, “Huh? By who…?”

Clark frowned at him as if he was an idiot, “By the people she was hoping to meet.”

Oliver finally got the gist, “Oh, let’s go then.”

“No, she wants them to take her to where they are holding the other women, if they’re still alive.”

Oliver asked, “It’s a bit dangerous for her out there, don’t you think?”

Clark shook his head in amusement, “I can be there in seconds if she needs me, and don’t worry, I won’t tell Dinah you just said that, she’d kick your ass if she knew.”

Oliver asked, “You think she can take me?” Clark tilted his head and looked wryly at him. Oliver grumbled, “You haven’t got a lot of faith in me, have you?”

Clark flashed him a smile and Oliver shook his head in exasperation.

~*~

Oliver and Clark waited at the bar awhile and then they made their way outside. Clark kept giving him updates to what was happening with Dinah. So far it seemed the kidnappers, where some sort… cult was probably the right name for them. They spoke about helping the women find a better way of living, without degrading themselves to men, that they didn’t need to give their bodies away to gain someone’s love, because God already loved them.

As far as Oliver was concerned, everyone was entitled to an opinion but when that opinion hurt or infringed on other people’s rights, especially taking women off the streets to force their beliefs onto them, well, that was a whole different issue.

They were waiting for Dinah to be put with the other women, and Oliver couldn’t keep his curiosity in check any longer. He studied Clark for a long moment, and when Clark glanced his way, Oliver raised an eyebrow, “You and Dinah, huh?”

Clark rolled his eyes, “It was an act for the mission, Oliver.”

“That was pretty good acting there, Clark, because from where I was sitting, you seemed to be really enjoying yourself, Dinah too.”

Clark licked his lips and glanced away, he admitted, “I guess we’ve just gotten comfortable doing it over the past few days”

Oliver inquired, “So what have you and Dinah been doing the last few nights, huh?”

Clark returned his gaze to him, he told him in an irritated tone of voice, “Just what you saw in that bar.”

Oliver pushed, “Nothing more…? Not even tempted to carry it on afterwards?”

Clark’s jaw tensed, “This is a mission, Oliver, that’s all, I can’t believe you are implying…”

Oliver chuckled, “All I know is if I’d been making out with Dinah Lance the past few nights, I’d be tempted.”

Clark’s eyes narrowed but just before he could reply, he stopped suddenly and listened, he told Oliver, “Dinah’s with the other women, she wants us to call the police and then come to where she is.”

Oliver nodded in agreement and then Clark got on his cell phone and rang Lieutenant Maggie Sawyer on her direct line. As Clark finished his conversation, he turned to Oliver and said, “Sawyer and her team are on their way.” At Oliver’s look of wonder, Clark explained, “With this type of situation I thought it best to keep the police in the loop, it was better than trying to explain everything to the police later.”

Oliver smirked, “You really were the best person for the job weren’t you, I wouldn’t have even thought of that.”

Clark gave him a small smile and then held his arm out, “Let’s go help Dinah, although I doubt she needs our help from the sound of it.”

Oliver walked into Clark’s hold and then they blurred to where Dinah was.

~*~

A few hours later, Oliver, Dinah, and Clark trailed into Oliver’s apartment. It was now the early hours of the morning, even with the police cooperation it had taken a while to sort everything out. However, none of them was tired, they were all pleased with their good work, and Dinah was jubilant that they had managed to rescue the other women and get them care. Oliver crossed the room, and he poured them all a drink and then passed them out and then they chinked their glasses together.

Although, she was pleased, Dinah was still annoyed with what the cult thought they were doing, she said, “Can you believe those asshole do-gooder’s thought they were saving those women, and why, huh? Because they like sex and weren’t afraid to show it.”

Oliver grinned, “Well, they sound just like my kind of women.”

Both Clark and Dinah turned towards him; Dinah studied him and then she smiled, “I just bet they are, Arrow. Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for coming to back me up.”

Oliver shrugged, “I didn’t do much in the end, did I?”

Dinah approached him, “You came to help me, which is the main thing.” Then she reached up and kissed him.

Oliver spied Clark out of the corner of his eye; he gathered Dinah into his arms, closed his eyes and changed the simple kiss of thanks into something deeper. Dinah responded, sighing into Oliver’s mouth.

When the kiss ended, Oliver caressed Dinah’s cheek, Dinah smiled up at him and licked her lips slowly, “Hmm that was unexpected but very nice.”

“Hmm yes it was. I couldn’t let Clark have all the fun, could I?”

They both turned their attentions to Clark, who was standing there watching them, Dinah laughed lightly, and skipped over to Clark, she grinned up at him, “We have had some fun, haven’t we, Clark?”

Clark returned the grin, “Yes, we have.”

Dinah asked saucily, “One last kiss, Mr Kent?”

Clark glanced at Oliver with a glint in his eyes, and then he returned his gaze to Dinah, and then Clark dipped his head and brushed his lips over Dinah’s and she gasped and opened her mouth for him and then Clark took it in a ravishing kiss, pulling Dinah tightly into his arms. Oliver heard Dinah whimper into Clark’s mouth and Oliver’s cock sprang to life.

When Clark eventually released her, Clark smiled smugly at him. Dinah stood there panting for a while and then her considering gaze swept over both of them. She told them, “After that run in with those freaks, I feel like doing something they wouldn’t approve of.” She held Clark’s gaze, “Are you up for it, Clark?”

Oliver saw Clark swallow nervously, then he glanced at Oliver and then back at Dinah, he seemed hesitant, so Oliver asked, “Is he up for what, Dinah?”

Dinah smiled coyly, “Some good old fashioned, down and dirty sex.”

Oliver’s eyes widened, he didn’t expect Dinah to be that forthright. He swallowed, “You want to have sex with Clark?”

Dinah laughed, “Why not, and you too, Oliver.”

Whoa, Oliver and Clark’s gazes flew to each other in surprise, Clark asked, “You want us to have a threesome?”

Dinah’s nodded, her fingers trailed down to Clark’s crotch, “Yes, if you boys are up to it.”

Clark breathed out heavily as he watched Dinah’s fingers on him. His gaze returned to Oliver. A question in his eyes, Oliver smiled slowly, ‘hell yes, Clark.’

Oliver returned his gaze to Dinah, he said, “You’re on, pretty bird.”

Dinah questioned, “Clark…?”

Clark’s face flushed with colour but he nodded, “Yeah.”

Dinah bounced on the spot in anticipation and then she took both their hands and led them up to Oliver’s bedroom.

~*~

The notion was something Oliver had never even considered viable before, a threesome between Dinah Lance, Clark Kent and himself, the thought of it was… unbelievably hot!

As they were standing there, in Oliver’s bedroom, there were a few moments of hesitation between them, and then Clark smiled in amusement, “C’mon. I’m supposed to be the shy one.”

That seemed to break the ice, and Dinah walked into Clark’s embrace, “C’mon then, shy boy!”

They kissed, slowly at first, and then more passionately, Oliver approached Dinah from behind, he reached out and moved her hair away from her neck and kissed her there, caressing her body with his hands. He heard her hum into Clark’s mouth, Oliver ran his hands over her strong silky thighs; he caught the hem of her dress and lifted it, dragging the fabric up over her body. It caught a moment and then Clark’s hands were helping him, until the dress passed Dinah's head. Then Clark stepped away, Oliver glanced at him and saw that Clark was watching them as he removed his shirt.

Oliver took the opportunity and captured Dinah's full attention, he kissed her, licking into her mouth, and then he continued down, licking her throat, kissing her cleavage before taking her down to the bed. He released her from her bra and she gazed at him. He appreciated the sight of Black Canary in just her panties, laying on his bed in anticipation.

He kissed her again, and then he lay down beside her on the bed, taking a pebbled nipple into his mouth and sucking it. Dinah’s hands cupped his head and he moaned in pleasure around her nipple. Then Dinah whimpered, “Oh, yes!”

He felt movement, he pulled away and turned to look; Clark was down to his boxer shorts, which were already tented, and in his hand, he held Dinah's black panties just before he tossed them over his shoulder and crawled onto the bed to join them.

Oliver groaned at the sight before him, he caressed Dinah’s body, from her breasts over her flat stomach, to the sprinkling of hair at her mound. He rubbed his fingers against her and she arched against the bed, “Hmm, yeah. Oliver.”

His two forefingers slid through her folds and exposed her clit, there was a quiet groan from Clark, and then he was positioning himself between Dinah’s spread thighs. Oliver watched in fascination as Clark leaned in and licked Dinah’s pussy, Groans echoed around the bedroom, from all three of them, Clark’s gaze went to Dinah’s eyes and Dinah said breathily, “Yes, oh yes, Clark, go on, more!”

A gleam of pride lit up Clark’s eyes and then he did what he was asked, he returned his mouth to Dinah’s pussy. Oliver watched those full, pretty lips suck and kiss deeply Dinah’s lower ones. As Clark’s attention got more intense Dinah began bucking up against Clark’s mouth.

Oliver realised he was too engrossed in watching Clark eat Dinah out than what he himself could be doing. His hands returned to those firm breasts, and his mouth returned to Dinah’s, she was panting into his mouth from Clark’s ministrations and Oliver asked against her lips, “Is he good, Dinah?”

Dinah’s replied was a whimpering, “Huh-huh!”

He asked goadingly, “Just you wait until we fuck you; you want that, don’t you?”

She cried out, “Fuck, yes!”

His cock flexed and he pulled away and knelt up, he took off his shirt and unfastened his jeans, his hard cock springing out, he sighed in relief from the pressure. At his sigh, Clark unbowed his head, he stared at Oliver’s cock, he took a heavy breath, and then he licked his lips, Oliver’s cock flexed again; ‘fuck’! Then Clark dragged his attention away, and bowed his head and returned to sucking Dinah’s clit.

Fuck, what the hell, Clark!

He decided to try to ignore what had just happened, and he returned his focus to Dinah too. Oliver caressed her supple body; he flicked his thumb over her hard nipples, and then back down to her pussy. As he reached down, Clark lifted his head to give Oliver a chance to explore, and Oliver slipped his fingers inside her entrance, she cried out in pleasure so he thrust his fingers into her over, and over. Shit, it felt good.

He slid his wet fingers out, and moved to her clit, and Clark hastily returned his mouth to her pussy, collecting the juices, his tongue then swept over Oliver’s fingers momentary.

Oliver let out a low groan, and Clark met his gaze. They stared at each other for a long moment, and then Oliver thought ‘fuck it’ he reached down again and collected more of Dinah’s juices. He held his fingers out to Clark, who was looking at him contemplatively and then he leaned in slowly and sucked the offered fingers thoroughly, holding his gaze as he licked them clean and then he pulled off his fingers slowly.

Shit, he was so fucking sexy!

Then Clark returned his attention to Dinah, and it didn’t take long before Clark was licking her through her first orgasm.

~*~

While Dinah was recovering, Oliver took the opportunity to get rid of his jeans, he asked them both, “How do we want to do this?”

Dinah regarded him through lust drunk eyes, her gaze mostly on his erection, Oliver smiled smugly, “Which one of us do you want to fuck first?”

Dinah returned the smile, and said playfully, “Oh, I don’t know, it’s so hard to choose!” she glanced towards Clark, as he dropped his boxer shorts, her eyes widened slightly, she licked her lips, “Clark, definitely Clark!”

Oliver stared at the vision of Clark Kent naked and aroused, he knew he should feel slighted, but he really couldn’t blame Dinah, Clark was magnificent.

Oliver reached into his bedside drawer, retrieved a condom, and chucked it to Clark, who thanked him and then rolled it on, and then Oliver observed as Clark braced himself over Dinah, she spread her legs wide for him, and then Clark was sliding his hard cock into her. Dinah’s nails raked Clark’s back but left no trace on his skin, she clung to Clark, and she cried out, “Oh, fuck yes!”

As Clark picked up a rhythm, she moaned quietly, “So fucking big, so fucking good!”

Oliver fisted his own hard cock at the display before him, he groaned aloud, and Clark turned his head to look at him, Clark let out a low growl and then he held on to Dinah and then lifted her, so Clark was kneeling up on the bed, and Dinah had her legs wrapped around his waist. She braced her hands on Clark shoulders and rode him.

Oliver moved in closer and moulded himself to Dinah’s back, he whispered in her ear, “Do you like that huh, you like riding that big beautiful cock?”

Dinah nodded breathlessly, “Shit, yeah!”

Clark’s eyes held his, but he spoke to Dinah. “Do you want us to fuck you at the same time?”

Dinah groaned loudly. Oliver was surprised that Clark was the one to suggest it, but Oliver thought it was an excellent idea. He reached down and rubbed his fingers gently against Dinah’s ass, he asked in her ear, “Do you, huh?”

Dinah laughed dirtily, “Our friends from the cult earlier definitely wouldn’t approve, so why the hell not?”

Oliver glanced over her shoulder and he gave Clark a naughty smile, which Clark returned lazily. Then Oliver licked his fingers and then began playing with her ass, as Clark continued to thrust into her.

When she was relaxed, Oliver reached into his bedside drawer, retrieved a condom for him-self, put it on, and spread some lube over it and then returned to Dinah’s ass. Clark stilled, and let Oliver ease his way into Dinah’s ass, he groaned at the tightness, “God, yeah!”

He carried on slowly until he was all the way in and he felt his balls encounter Clark’s own. He moaned deep in his throat at the feel and the thought of it. They waited until Dinah gave them the okay and then Oliver and Clark began thrusting in time with each other. Shit, it felt so incredible. Oliver’s hands roamed her body; holding her breasts in his palms, he tweaked her nipples. Then he held on to her hips as he thrust, then of their own accord they reached further, finding a more muscular waist and hips, his hands holding on to Clark’s ass as he thrust into Dinah as well. Clark was watching him through heavy-lidded eyes, but he didn’t object.

They continued until Dinah's back was slick with sweat, and she was shuddering through another orgasm. She lolled forward against Clark; Oliver withdrew to give her time to recover again. Clark held her to him and then turned them over, so that he lay on his back with Dinah straddling him, her head still against his shoulder, she murmured, “You boys sure know how to show a girl a good time!”

Clark stroked Dinah’s hair, and Clark and Oliver shared a smile.

When she caught her breath, she sat up, she grinned down at Clark, and then she began riding him slowly, “And stamina too.”

Oliver leaned in and kissed her, “We’re not superheroes for nothing.”

Dinah laughed and motioned to his cock, “Hmm, but I bet you really want to come!”

Oliver couldn’t deny that, he removed his condom, and Dinah licked her lips and then she teased him, “I bet you want that cock sucked badly, huh?”

Oliver pumped his cock, “Huh-huh!”

Then Dinah motioned with her head, and Oliver turned to look, he saw Clark with his eyes closed and his mouth open in pleasure, as Dinah rode him, Oliver turned back to Dinah and she chuckled, “Go ahead, you know you want to, he’s really good with his mouth!”

Oliver swallowed with nerves, he turned back to look, Clark must’ve opened his eyes, hearing Dinah’s comment; he was staring at Oliver intently. Oliver blew out a breath, Clark was so sexy like this, and he had surprised Oliver with his willingness to do everything they had done so far. He moved in closer, and he held his hard cock out to Clark. Clark stared at it, so close to his lips, he blinked rapidly and then he leaned forward and took the head of Oliver’s cock in his mouth.

Shit!

Oliver glanced at Dinah, who was smiling smugly. His gaze quickly returned to Clark, as he took more into his mouth, “Oh god, Clark!” Oliver’s fingers threaded through Clark’s hair, Clark sucked harder, and Oliver cried out in pleasure. He began thrusting into Clark’s mouth but the angle wasn’t quite right, so he pulled out and then turned facing Dinah and straddled Clark’s head and he guided his cock down into Clark’s mouth again and then Clark swallowed and Oliver began thrusting into Clark’s mouth over, and over, moaning his name every time.

He looked up at Dinah who was now facing him over Clark’s body, as he pleasured both of them. Dinah shook her head, “Phew, you boys are full of surprises, aren’t you?”

Deep down Oliver knew they shouldn’t be doing this, but it was too late to stop and dammit, he didn’t want to! He leaned forward and kissed Dinah deeply, they kissed until Clark’s hands grasped Oliver hips, and he let Oliver’s cock fall from his lips and then he was moving Oliver forward slightly and then Clark’s mouth was against his ass. Oliver gasped in surprise and pulled out of the kiss.

“Fuck, Clark…? What…?”

Clark was too busy to answer him, and when Dinah realised what was happening another orgasm rocked through her, panting, she lifted off Clark. She wrapped a sheet around her, lay down along the bottom of the bed, and watched them. Clark moaned against him, as his grip on Oliver’s hips tightened. Oh, shit! He reached for own cock and whimpered. Dinah spoke up; she chuckled, “I told you he’s great with his mouth.”

Oliver groaned in a combination of embarrassment and pleasure, as Clark’s tongue swept over his ass again, and again. He couldn’t believe what Clark was doing to him; he let out an embarrassingly high-pitched cry as Clark’s strong tongue went deeper. He pleaded, “Clark…oh my god, please!”

When Clark’s finger breached his ass and began thrusting, he realised what Clark was intending to do. Clark hadn’t come yet, his cock still hard. They’d done a great deal tonight, pushed boundaries he had never expected to arise, but no matter how turned on he was, no matter how incredible Clark’s attention felt. He was not going to let himself be fucked, not in front of… he glanced at Dinah again, and his gaze then went to Clark’s cock.

He leaned forward, braced his hands on either side of Clark’s hips. Then he removed the condom and then took Clark’s cock into his mouth, he groaned, as he tasted the pre-come, hmm, he tasted so good. Clark moaned at the feel of Oliver’s mouth on him, Oliver wrapped his fist around the base of Clark’s cock and pumped as he sucked the head hungrily, and Clark returned to Oliver’s cock.

It wasn’t long before Clark was coming; he let Oliver’s cock fall from his lips as he cried out. Oliver turned over and gazed at Clark, mouth red, and panting, cheeks pink, and beautiful. Oliver took hold of his own cock and pumped it furiously, staring down at the vision before him. Gasping out, he spilled over his hand, dripping onto Clark’s chest and stomach.

He slumped onto the bed, and his eyes travelled from Clark to Dinah, damn that was…

~*~

He walked Dinah to his elevator, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, “It wasn’t how I expected spending the night, Arrow, but I wouldn’t have missed it.”

Oliver nodded, still feeling slightly embarrassed about what Dinah had witnessed, he sighed, “Unexpected isn’t the word for what happened tonight.”

Dinah agreed, “Yeah, who knew the Boyscout had it in him, huh?” Oliver grimaced, and Dinah laughed at him, “C’mon, Arrow, I saw you; you loved what he did to you.” Oliver’s frown deepened, and Dinah smiled, “Don’t worry, I won’t tell.”

Then she entered the elevator, he closed the cage and it descended. Oliver turned away and glared at the stairs, he and Clark had some talking to do.

~*~

As he entered the bedroom, he found Clark had fallen asleep. Oliver approached the bed and gazed down at him, over his naked body lying on top of the sheets. Clark appeared so innocent when he slept. Nobody could guess what he had done earlier, what he was capable of doing. Oliver remembered the shame he had felt as a beautiful woman like Dinah Lance had watched him getting rimmed by their team leader. The mortifying sounds he had made, and Clark had just carried on.

The bastard!

Oliver leapt onto the bed, Clark awoke in alarm and Oliver pinned him down, and snarled down at him, “You bastard!”

Clark smiled lazily up at him, and Oliver gritted out, “Don’t do that, don’t smile at me, you fucking bastard!”

His hands released Clark and then his hands were in his hair, and his mouth was on his, and his tongue was in his mouth. He groaned as Clark sucked his bottom lip. He kissed Clark’s cheek and muttered in his ear, “Why did you do that, huh? Made me whimper like a little bitch, you were going to fuck me right there in front of her, weren’t you?”

Clark moaned and licked his ear, “You started it; you wanted me to suck your cock in front of her!”

Oliver dipped down and nipped at Clark’s throat, “You started it by staring at my cock!”

Clark laughed, “You started it by agreeing to a threesome!”

Oliver lifted his head and held Clark’s gaze intensely, “You started it by fooling around with Dinah Lance, while I was away from home.”

Clark swallowed and told him contritely, “I told you, it was just for the mission.”

“How do you think I feel, I have to go to Star City on business, I come home, and the first time I see you when I get back; Dinah Lance has her hands on your ass, Clark!”

Clark grinned up at him, “We had a threesome with Black Canary, because you were jealous?”

Oliver nodded, “That’s right, Sweetheart.”

Clark’s laughter filled their bedroom, “You’re crazy do you know that?”

Oliver grinned down at him, “Yeah, crazy about you!”

He leaned in and kissed his boyfriend’s smiling lips.

The end


End file.
